Girlfriend
by crazy YinYang writer7
Summary: read and find out. theres mild cursing and treats.


Girlfriend

**an: i use google translate for german. please, anyone correct me if im wrong somewhere. an d where i mess up at. feel feel to critize.**

* * *

I gaze at Alfred politely and apologetically, as well as having a few of the other nations that knew, (which I still don't know how they found out that I like him or know how they notice me out of the other times I've been around. Though, having friends like the personifications of Prussia, N. Italy and a few others. I see how they found out but not Alfred yet.)

"Come on Esme. Show Alfred your singing voice. I, the Awesome me, knows you trying to hide it. " Prussia says. I wish can kill him at the moment if there weren't many witnesses there to see me do so. Instead, I gave him a death glare and said to Prussia through my teeth "Ich hoffe ihr könnt mit euren Augen schlafen jede Nacht du Bastard zu öffnen. denn ich krieg dich, sobald das vorbei ist." (I hope you can sleep with your eyes open any night you bastard. because I going to get you once this is over.)

At the corner of my vision, I saw Francis with a video camera. I make a mental note that he is next on my to kill list.

Then I turn towards Alfred, making notes of my escape routes to use. I toke a deep breath and start to sing the first verse of the song.

_Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend  
No way, no way, I think you need a new one  
Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend  
_

I mentally think to myself

I look at you and wonder why you choose them

But I know you really need a new partner if you are truly unhappy with them

I could be yours if you want to.

But I never want you to be unhappy.

_Hey, hey, you, you, I know that you like me  
No way, no way, you know it's not a secret  
Hey, hey, you, you, I want to be your girlfriend  
_

I know its no secret that really you don't like them.

I want to be yours, and I know that you like me

I just hope that I right about this

Or I'll be in deep shit for this

Then I look around me, to see that almost everyone is watching me

I began to panic at this

I have never been good at public speaking, let alone singing in front of everyone

I close my eyes tightly for a moment.

I let out a mental sigh of frustration.

_You're so fine, I want you mine, you're so delicious  
I think about you all the time, you're so addictive  
Don't you know what I can do to make you feel alright?  
Alright, alright, alright  
_

I've began to pale visibility

Sweat begging to come on my face

My arms and hands clammy

I look around for the nearest exit

_Don't pretend, I think you know I'm precious  
and so yeah, I'm a hey, hey princess  
I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right  
I'm right, I'm right, I'm right  
_

I felt the fear wash in me

Whatever courage I had,

beginning to fade away into nothing

_She's like so whatever  
you could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
and that's what everybody's talking about  
_

My head starts to get the better of me.

So I ran out of the meeting room.

Barely hearing their voices in the progress.

Trying to find a good hiding place on the roof of the building.

I sat on the cold floor hugging my legs.

And whisper the next verse.

Just to calm myself down.

_Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend  
No way, no way, I think you need a new one  
Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend  
_

_Hey, hey, you, you, I know that you like me  
No way, no way, you know its not a secret  
Hey, hey, you, you, I want to be your girlfriend  
_

I hear their voices.

But only faintly.

Hopefully, they leave me alone to sulk a bit before I kill some people.

Letting out a quiet sigh.

Before I whisper out some of the other verses to the song.

Trying to clear my head of these stupid feelings I have.

_I can see the way, I see the way you look at me  
And even when you look away I know you think of me  
I know you talk about me all the time again and again  
And again and again and again  
_

Tears letting loose.

My own heart beginning to break and crumble into dust.

This always happens whenever I have to do singing in public.

Or just public speaking.

I have always panic if I am doing it alone

and with many others watching me like vultures ready for their next victim.

I sing (more like whisper) the next couple of verses of the song.

_So come over here and tell me what I want to hear  
Better yet, make your girlfriend disappear  
I don't want to hear you say her name ever again  
And again and again and again  
_

_Cause she's like so whatever  
and she could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everybody's talking about  
_

I heard their footsteps. I began to panic more.

Then I heard the two self proclaim awesome people I know fighting over something.

But I could barely hear them at the moment.

Just because my heart is pounding too hard to hear much else.

I look around.

To make sure I still hiding in a good hiding place.

I mentally sing the next verses of the song.

So that way, they won't hear me.

So they can go away and let me be.

But I know it's not going to happen at the moment.

_Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend  
No way, no way, I think you need a new one  
Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend  
_

_Hey, hey, you, you, I know that you like me  
No way, no way, you know it's not a secret  
Hey, hey, you, you, I want to be your girlfriend  
_

_Oh, in a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
Woo, 'cause I can cause I can do it better  
There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in?  
Hey, she's so stupid, just what the hell were you thinking?  
_

I start to close my now heavy eyelids.

Feeling too tired to care that I am still hiding at the moment.

As well as whom I am hiding from.

The muscles in my lower body began to feel numb at the still position.

My legs began to feel stiff and numb from the position as well.

But I ignore the sensation.

I don't want to give my hiding place an ambush attack.

I know they are going to ask questions.

Questions that I don't really have an approiate answer to.

I blame Prussia made me do it.

Hopefully, that is enough to leave me without being question.

_In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
'Cause I can, cause I can do it better  
There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in?  
She's so stupid, just what were you thinking?  
_

Before I started to black out a bit.

I heard a loud "Come out. Come out wherever you are Esme.

You know you can't hide from the awesome me forever."

I let out a few curse words before I slipped into unconsciousness' for a while.

With only the last verses quickly came to mind.

_Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend  
No way, no way, I think you need a new one  
Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend  
No way, no way  
_

_Hey, hey, I know that you like me  
No way, no way, you know it's not a secret  
Hey, hey, I want to be your girlfriend  
No way, no way, no way, no way_


End file.
